1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover for a waste container consisting of a cover plate with peripheral wall which fits onto the standing upper rim of the container, in which cover plate is recessed a circular opening which is closable by a circular lid, wherein an outer peripheral wall of the lid and the inner periphery of the recess have co-acting cams for locking the lid in the recess.
2. Prior Art
The waste containers as referred to above are normally used for receiving waste for burning because of the infectious nature thereof. This is usually hospital waste, and such a container is filled up gradually. For this purpose the cover for the container can be placed in two positions, that is, a temporary position in which the cover can be lifted from the container in order to fill the container, as well as a permanent position wherein the cover is fixed permanently on the container which when filled is placed in an incinerator. The cover is moreover embodied with an additional opening which can be closed and which serves for admitting small amounts of waste and for monitoring the contents. In this case the entire cover does not have to be lifted. The present invention relates particularly to this small closable opening.
It is customary to give this opening a circular form and close it by means of a circular lid. This lid also has to be placed in different positions, in particular a temporary one in which the lid part can easily be detached again, wherein the additional requirement is made that the lid part serves as hand-grip to enable lifting of the wholly or partially filled container and moving thereof into a definitive closing position.
Heretofore it has been difficult to embody the closure of the lid part in the circular hole of a cover such that it suffices for the temporary and permanent closure and the carrying function thereof.
The invention has for its object to improve the closure of the lid part in the cover such that the above stated drawbacks are obviated.